Rob McCullough vs. Nam Phan
The fight was in the finals of Bobby Gamboa's Pit Fighting Championships Tournament apparently. The fight was Nam Phan's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Phan dropped McCullough with a hard stepping in right, apparently a left had landed as well and he pounced to guard. He landed fifteen or so shoulder strikes. Twenty more. He's really giving him the cold shoulder there. The ref stood them up. Phan called time. O.o They continued. That cut was bleeding on the back of McCullough's head from a previous fight. McCullough landed a right and a soccer kick and dropped Phan and turtled him up. Big rights in under. Another soccer kick to turtle him up. More rights in under. Phan stood breaking. McCullough turtled him back up and let him up. He landed a body kick. McCullough stuffed a single turtling him up. Phan stood eating another soccer kick on the way up. All of these are illegal by the way. In my opinion. McCullough stuffed a single. He stuffed another. Phan kneed the body. McCullough landed another soccer kick and stuffed a single. The ref paused it. He warned McCullough for the kicks. They continued. McCullough was cut on the forehead as well. McCullough stuffed another single and another. McCullough kneed the body twice as they stood and the face. He stuffed another single there. He kneed the body and they broke. He stuffed another single turtling him up. Rob landed body shots. Phan stood still trying that single. The ref broke them up... Phan leaned exhausted against the cage and the ref made him fight. He blocked a high kick. McCullough threw Phan aside. The fight was paused because of the crowd. What a mess. Phan was struggling to regain his breath. The announcer chastised the fans right in between rounds for getting rowdy and out of their seats and throwing things into the cage. He made them all sit before the fight could restart. McCullough stuffed a trip to the clinch. Is that Rampage and Tiki in Rob's corner? They broke away. McCullough landed a flying knee to the clinch. The first round ended. Rob had some swelling over his right eye. The second round began. Phan landed a right and a left and a right to the clinch. Nice straight punches. That swelling was big now. Rob kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Phan landed a pair of rights and ate one himself. Nam got a single. There was some blood from Rob's nose now and that swelling was bleeding. He stood to the clinch. Phan got another double to half-guard. Phan landed a right and a trio of lefts as they stood to the clinch. Rob kneed the body twice. Phan kneed the leg. Rob kneed the body. That's some nasty lacerations under Rob's right eye. The ref broke them up. Under the left as well. Phan landed a left hook as they clinched. Rob kneed the body. Phan kneed the thigh hard. Rob kneed the body. Nam replied twice. The ref broke them up and called time. Phan leaned against the cage exhausted. The doctor checked Rob's cuts. They continued. One minute. Nam pushed forward eating a pair of rights to the clinch. Nam broke with a left hook and back to the clinch. Nam kneed the face and turtled him up stuffing another single. The second round ended. The ref had to help Nam up discreetly. McCullough was the winner by unanimous decision.